Unforrbidden act
by inoyamanaka101
Summary: its basically about a love life where a girl fell in love with a bad boy and her brother wont allow her too because he is to old but she ends up sleeping with him please rate and comment


Unforbidden ActBy,Adrianne JenkinsIt all started when a girl named Jade was walking around the new town her older brother moved them to. Their mother and father died when she was only five, she is now graduated and being forced to move to a place she didn't know anyone from. Jade was at a bar drinking a cup of whiskey doing nothing when she looked and saw the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. The boy looked over to the beautiful girl he has ever seen. He went over to her. The boy's name is Jake. Jake is a 21 year old boy and he seems to be falling in love with Jade. "How long have you been here?" Jake asked before he could stop himself. "I have been here for a while now why are you asking huh?" Jade asked a little drunk. "Why don't you come sit with me and we can talk some more." Jake said again without thinking Cheeks turning flesh red. "Ok I will come sit with you." Jade got up stumbling into Jake where he caught her in his arms with her facing him. Laughing Jake said, "You're drunk let's get you seated before you hurt yourself." "I don't need to sit down I can stand perfectly fine." She said pulling away from his arms stumbling a little almost falling into another customer. "oh you don't need to sit huh?" Jake said laughing at her. "Ok maybe I do need to sit down." Jade said giving her hand to Jake so that he could help her sit down at the bench with him. He sat her across from him. "How old are you? You look a lot younger than you are" Jake asked curiously. "I'm 17 freshly out of high school. But don't tell anyone how hold I really am." Jade said acting a little worried that he would tell the bar tender."Do you want another drink?" Jake asked Jade? Jade was leaning against the table trying not to fall asleep. "Yes please." Jade managed to get out of her mouth. She leaned close to Jake "why are you here? Jade asked Jake. "It's because I come here all the time to meet new people and cute girls…." Jake said smiling at Jade. Jade was a little red in the face when Jake said that. "You think I'm cute? Jade asked blushing. Jake laughed. "yes I do…" Jake said smiling. Jade said "I kind of like you too you're really cute." Jake said nothing because he was trying not to blush. "Will you go out with me?" Jade asked suddenly. Jake said "I can't I'm 21 and your 17, I could seriously get in to some trouble for dating you." "Please?" Jade pleaded. "No I can't I don't want to get in trouble and I don't think you want me to either." Jake said kind of pleased with himself. "I'm not giving up on you Jake." Jade Said a little tipsy. "Fine but don't let anyone know we are dating if the cops find out I will be put in jail for dating someone under age and I don't think you want that do you?" Jake said getting annoyed with Jade. But what Jake didn't know about Jade was that she could change into a wolf whenever she wanted but she really had no choice she was chose to do so, but she can't tell anyone because she will be executed from doing so. And she doesn't know that Jake was a Vampire so he can't go into the light because if he does he would burn to bits. But Wolves and Vampires don't get along that well they never have and probably never will. "Really?" Jade said surprised."Yes I'm not joking but you need to tell me the truth." Jake said smelling something he recognized the smell of. "Umm what is it?" Jade said also smelling something familiar to her. She weren't sure she has smelled the smell before. "What are you really? You don't seem like any human girl I crossed ever. Your scent smells weirdly familiar to me I just can't place it." Jake said. "I can't tell you I sworn to secrecy by my people. But I will tell you if you tell me what you are…" Jade said trying to figure out what Jake was. "Fine but you first I need to know if I can trust you or not." Jake said not sure if he can trust Jade. "Ok… well long ago my tribe was believed to be able to turn into wolves and until recently we didn't exist. Until someone in the tribe changed in front of someone and the person they changed in front of reported our tribe to the news and ever since we have not been left alone they still even bother me and I don't like it." Jade continued her story and Jake listened to the whole thing getting madder by the minute. "Why do they keep bothering you? Just because your clan has a secret." Jake said"I should probably go home my brother is probably go get mad at me because I'm not right home." Jade said. "why worry about your brother when you could spend time with me so I can get to know you better and see if I really want to date you or not?" Jake said. "Ok fine I will stay for a little while longer or until my brother finds me but you have to tell me about yourself." Jade said. "Ok so…. What do you want to do? I could bring you to my house and we could talk there." Jake said trying to convince Jade. "Let me call my brother and tell him where I will be first then we can leave if you would like me to." Jade asked Jake. "Ok" Jake said wanting to get on the road to his house with Jade. Jade called her brother and lied saying that she was going to a girls house that she met at the bar where she was. "Ok well be home soon you know Dad wouldn't want you to stay as late as I'm letting you stay out." Mike said trying to get Jade to come home now. "I will Jesus." Jade said wanting to get on the road now. "Ok see you when you get home." Mike told his Sister. Jade hung the phone up and waited for Jake. "He wants me home later I lied to him telling him I was going to another friend's house. He believed me so I can go to your house." Jade said smiling and quite pleased with herself. "Ok let's head to my car." Jake said to Jade. They head to the car and Jake opens up the door for Jade and she got in. "thanks you're the first guy that has ever opened up the door for me… ever." Jade said starting to fall in love with Jake. "You're welcome well let's just say I love you." Jake said. "I would hope so….even though we just started dating." Jade said to Jake. They drove to Jake's house and when they got there Jake got out and helped Jade out of the car. "When you get out let me go into the house first so I can let my dog out he doesn't take to well to strangers, he barely lets me into the house at times." Jake said warning Jade. "Ok" Jade said. Jake walked up to the house and put his dog out and then went back to get Jade they walked in and went up to his room. "So what do you want to do? I know what I want to do but what about you?" Jake asked Jade and kissed her on the lips. "I have an idea but my question is, is it the same thing I'm thinking." Jade said she also kisses him and playfully knocks him on the bed so that she is on top of him. "You're a playful one aren't you?" Jake said after kissing her on the lips. "Yes I am you will get used to it" Jade said. Jade then did something she didn't think she would do, she kissed him with tongue for longer than a minute. "Wow I didn't think you could kiss like that…" Jake said as he kissed her back He then knocked her off him playfully and he was then on top, he moved down lower and kissed was surprised but let him. "We shouldn't be doing this but I don't care." Jade said to Jake. "What are you talking about?" Jake said playfully and then playfully bit her. "I- I don't know but I like this feeling." Jade said.


End file.
